Tohru 2
by church2550
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are now happily married but Kyo's mother doesn't seem to approve.
1. Cast

TOHRU 2

Shrek (Ogre/Human) is played by Tohru Honda (Elemental Form/Human Form)

Fiona (Ogre/Human) is played by Kyo Sohma (True Form/Human Form)

Donkey is played by Raven

Extras with Donkey are Shigure Sohma and Church and Hiccup and Dan Kuso and Scott Pilgrim

Dragon is played by Beast Boy

Extras with Dragon are Akito Sohma and Tex and Astrid and Runo Misaki and Ramona Flowers

Queen Lillian is played by Shaneonwatea (OC)

King Harold is played by Rednaxela (OC)

Pinocchio is played by Avatar The Last Puppetbender Puppets

Wolf is played by (HELP)

Gingy is played by Himself

Three Blind Mice are played by Pinky, Brain and Jerry

Captain Hook is played by (HELP)

Puss in Boots is played by Tucker and Anya Cocolova (They'll be married and both have an energy sword)

Witches are played by (HELP)

Fairy Godmother is played by (HELP)

Prince Charming is played by Ren Sohma

Mongo is played by (HELP)


	2. Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

church2550 (formerly 6r1f1n470r)


End file.
